


forever tattooed on your skin

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [17]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: “Zack?”“Hush,” Zack shushes, nudging Cloud back down to the bed, straddling the blonde, “I’m just making sure you’re mine, go back to sleep.”Slice of Clack event 2020, Week 5: AU, Prompt: Soul mates
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	forever tattooed on your skin

“Zack?”

“Hush,” Zack shushes, nudging Cloud back down to the bed, straddling the blonde, “I’m just making sure you’re mine, go back to sleep.”

Cloud’s body shakes with sleepy laughter, and Zack just grins, eyes glued on the messy scribble in-between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades, the black a startling contrast against pale skin  _ (at one time, he despaired at his messy handwriting, forever tattooed on Cloud’s skin, but now there’s something almost memorizing about the imprinted scribble, especially when Cloud is disheveled, hands tearing at the sheets, head tossed back in pleasure) _ . He traces the barely legible mess with a finger, giddiness vibrating his body. “You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Cloud comments, crossing his arms underneath his head, stealing a glance from the corner of his amused eyes.

Zack puffs out his chest, grinning, “Hell yeah I am- I have the prettiest, sweetest person in the universe as my soulmate!” Cloud’s shoulders suddenly went pink as he buries his face into the comforter. His grin only grows, and he peels off his shirt, tossing the material to the side, revealing the much neater scribble on the curve of his hip. Cloud gently slaps his thigh, and Zack sits up a little bit higher so Cloud could roll onto his back  _ ( _ _ regrettably _ _ hiding his mark) _ .

Fingers lightly touch the black writing, Cloud’s eyes soft as he stares at the mark  _ (like he can’t believe it’s real, that Zack is all his and he is all Zack’s, that the universe thought to bind them together even after time itself is dead) _ . “Hey,” Zack softly coos, cupping Cloud’s face, heart fluttering as the man melts into the touch, “I got you. Now and forever.”

Pressing their foreheads together, Cloud shuts his eyes, his breath gently tickling Zack’s lips, “Now and forever, my soul mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
